There are numerous patent applications and literature reports on implants for reinforcing the area of treated hernia. These implants are in the form of a patch made of fine sheet of mesh, which in most cases is made of polypropylene. After the lining of the abdominal cavity has been cut through, this polypropylene mesh is inserted into the site of hernia opening and is sutured to deep fascia of abdominal muscles.
A method of hernia treatment with the help of polypropylene mesh has been revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,217. According to this invention, the mesh is inserted into the herniated area using laparoscopic technique and is then fastened to tissues with the use of special clips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,931 discloses a mesh made of perlon fiber. This mesh is tightened by an elastic fiber stitched along its edges. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,863 reports on a two-layer repair patch. The first and second layers are joined together by a seam that defines a periphery of a pouch between the layers. A resilient monofilament L-shaped spring is located within the pouch at the seam for urging the patch to conform to the generally planar configuration. Polish pending patent application P395338 reports on a composition containing telechelic macromer and photoinitiator. The present invention relates to application of this composition.